Conventional expandable tables generally require a separate leaf to be added or have foldable portions in order to expand the size of the table. Separate leafs are cumbersome and usually need to be stored away. Conventional tables that utilize one or more foldable sides can generally only increase the size of a table a relatively small amount. Also, because the sides are foldable, the edges of the non-foldable portion that adjoin with the foldable portions generally cannot have decorative carvings, moldings, or other configurations. Therefore, these types of tables can be aesthetically unpleasing when in a folded configuration.